Here We Go Again
by Only-for-you-910
Summary: Lilly makes a mistake that could cost her everything. Miley decides to do a world tour as Hannah Montana to forget the hurt. Worlds apart but hearts still with each other? Read and find out. Slightly AU Liley.
1. Broken

**I know I've been absent in writing for awhile. I've actually been reading/writing things in the HP world and I have uploaded a story for it that you guys should go check out. So this is my newest Hannah Montana story. Of course it's somewhat AU and it's going to be sad in the beginning, just to warn you. But it is and will be a Liley so if you don't like it, don't read it. The title is subject to change because I'm not sure I like the title. I will post Miley's POV and Lilly's POV and I hope no one gets confused with it. The alternating POV chapters won't be the same completely so I wouldn't suggest skipping any future chapters. But enough of this crap, enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DISNEY OR HANNAH MONTANA OR THE MUSIC I USE IN MY STORIES.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV]<strong>

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight._

_Maybe it can't stop tomorrow from stealing all my time._

_And I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts._

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out... _

What do you do when the one you love breaks your heart? Well if you're alter ego is Hannah Montana, you distance yourself by going on a worldwide tour. And what do you do when you're going to be gone for nearly half a year? You tell your best friend and hope she'll go with you. But the real question is, what if the one you love, the one that broke your heart, is your best friend?

Ah, this would be my problem. I, Miley Stewart, am in love with my best friend/girlfriend (ex now I suppose) Lilly Truscott, and she shattered my heart in to a million pieces just in the stretch of one day. As I packed my Hannah clothes for my tour, I couldn't fight back the haunting memories of the night before.

_*Flashback:*_

_ I was driving on my way to Lilly's house to ask her if what Oliver had drunkenly told me early was true or not. I was already a mess, crying heavily and my mascara running down my face. I didn't want to believe that Lilly would do something so awful, but I needed to find out for sure. I pulled up to Lilly's apartment complex and got out of my car, the rain pouring down on me; not even bothering to try to shield myself from the cold droplets of water. _

_ When I reached her door, I let myself in with my key and found Lilly sitting on the couch watching tv. She jumped up in surprise when she saw me. As she studied my disheveled appearance, her eyes filled with worry. She walked over to comfort me but when she put her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. _

"_Oliver told me what you did Lilly. He told me that you guys were drunk one night at a party not long after we got together and that you hooked up with a girl there. Please Lilly, please tell me that's not true. Please tell me he's lying," I begged although I already knew the answer, fresh tears starting to form in my eyes. _

_Lilly stood there open mouthed for a second, like she couldn't comprehend what I was saying. Finally, my words registered with her and she attempted to answer, "It was a mistake. I swear I never meant for it to happen. I was drunk and stupid-."_

"_Save it," I cut her off, walking away. I had heard enough. _

"_Miley wait!" She begged, chasing me out into the rain. _

"_No Lilly, Don't!" I shouted, turning around to face her, "How could you?" I was crying again. _

"_Miles I'm sorry. Please don't do this," She cried, tears streaming down her face._

"_Sorry?" I shouted. "No you're not. You know what Lilly, screw you," I said, getting into my car and leaving her standing there in the rain. _

_I watched her silhouette grow smaller and smaller in my rear-view mirror until it completely disappeared. _

_*End Flashback*_

I fell back on my bed as new tears began to flow. I have never felt pain quite like this and I didn't really know how to deal with it. Lilly was my other half, my soul mate, and in an instant things had crashed and burned. The tears rolled down my cheeks and there was no stopping them. My heart ached for Lilly but I doubted I would ever forgive her. A knock at the door broke my train of thought.

"It's just me bud," My dad called through the door.

"Come in," I muttered weakly.

My dad entered the room, sitting on the bed beside me, and brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Now Miles you know that running away from problems don't solve em," He reasoned.

"I know daddy. But I can't be around her, she broke my heart. I need to get away for awhile," I said, holding back more tears.

My dad leaned down and kissed my forehead, " I know she hurt you Miles, but talking might help clear the air. But whatever you decide, I'll stand by it."

"Thanks daddy," I said.

"Well bud you better get some sleep, your flight leaves early in the morning," He said, getting up to leave and turning the lights off. "I know you're hurting right now Miley, but give it time, your broken heart will heal," He comforted, shutting the door as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came all too soon and I woke up with a massive headache. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and let the water stream down over me. I didn't get out until the water ran cold. I hastily dried myself off and threw on some clothes, allowing my hair to air dry.

After I brushed my teeth, I went back into my room to pack some last minute items. My phone started to ring on my bedside table. I looked at the caller-id to see that it was Lilly and hit 'ignore' sending it to voicemail. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed, going back into my bathroom to finish drying my hair. When it was dry, I threw it up into a messy bun and went downstairs where my dad was cooking breakfast.

"Mornin bud, how'd ya sleep?" He asked.

"Okay I guess," I replied, sitting at the table.

I didn't really feel like eating but I took a bite of toast so my dad didn't start questioning me. He raised an eyebrow but let the subject drop. I scooted my eggs around my plate until dad said it was time for us to go. I went upstairs to grab my suitcases and came back down, saying goodbye to Jackson before getting in the car with my dad.

Thankfully the ride to the airport was a silent one. When we arrived, my dad got out and helped me get my bags. He walked me through security and to the loading gate. I had arrived just as my flight was boarding.

"I'm gonna miss ya Miles," He said, hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you too daddy. I'm gonna miss everyone," I said, knowing full well that I would miss Lilly regardless of how much she hurt me.

"Don't forget to call everyday, twice a day if it's not a concert day" He said, laughing a little and handing me my carry-on bag.

"Okay dad," I replied, giving him a half-smile.

"Me and Jackson will be at your concert in L.A. in a couple of months. Please take care of yourself," My dad said, concern evident in his voice.

I nodded. "I will dad. I just need to get away," I replied sadly.

I hugged him again and turned to walk through the gate. I took my seat in first class next to the window. When the plane was done boarding, I was glad to see that the seats next to me remained unoccupied. I put my headphones in and turned on my iPod as I braced for takeoff. Once we had made it in the air, I looked out my window to see all of Malibu below me. Just before we got too far off the ground, I caught a glimpse of Lilly's apartment, bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

"I'm falling apart Lilly," I muttered quietly to myself before laying my head against the window, and shutting out the world and the hurt I felt.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart that's still beating... _

* * *

><p><em>Song is "Broken" by Lifehouse<em>

__**AN: I'm gonna try to remain consistent with my updating, but if I get busy, I'm going to apologize in advance. I hope you like this idea, it's sad and slow but I know where it's going so don't worry! I wasn't going to upload this until I had nearly finished it but I need a constructive outlet right now because I'm overwhelmed with stress. I really need some feedback though so reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	2. Landslide

**So here is chapter two. It's in Lilly's POV and it gives insight to what Lilly is facing in the same time period as chapter one. Hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilly's POV]<strong>

_Well I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I, built my life around you..._

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I fucked up this bad. Why in the hell did I not just come clean to Miley immediately after the party. Sure she would've been hurt, but not as bad as we are both hurting now. My tears haven't stopped since Miley left me standing, broken, in the rain.

Not only does it break my heart that things are over between us, it breaks my heart to know how much I've hurt Miley. I honestly never meant to hurt her. I never thought that what happened that night was a big deal, and as time went on, I had forgotten completely about it happening. I never even touched the other girl, I just let her touch me. I know that I shouldn't have even done that because I already belonged to Miley.

I couldn't even rightfully be mad at Oliver. While he had no business telling Miley, I should have told Miley myself, or better yet, I should have never even went to that party. And I certainly should have never let that girl, or anyone else other than Miley, get me naked.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 5 a.m. and that I had been awake crying all night long. I really wanted to talk to Miley and maybe try to explain some things. I picked my phone up from the counter and dialed Miley's number. The phone rang three times and just when I had hope that I was going to get to talk to her, it went to voicemail. Hearing Miley's recorded voice through the speaker sent fresh tears to my eyes. I hung the phone up and sank back down on my couch. She had purposely rejected my call. Her rejection seemed to break my heart into impossibly smaller pieces.

I curled myself into a ball a sobbed until my throat was sore and I was sure I didn't have any tears left to shed. I sat up and looked at the clock again to find that I had been crying for two hours. I went into the bathroom and studied my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying and I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I hadn't done anything to my hair since I had come back in from the rain; it was still partially up in a messy bun and slightly damp. I looked like a mess. I am a mess.

I pulled the band out of my hair and ran a brush through it, getting the tangles out, before putting my hair back up in a ponytail. Then I splashed cold water in my face and wiped it with a towel, making me look slightly less disheveled. I made my way to my room and removed my somewhat still rain sodden clothes, replacing them with a dry pair of gray sweatpants and Miley's Gun's -n- Roses t-shirt that she had left at my house the night before last. It seems like so long ago that she drove away from me, while I cried in the pouring rain and yet it seems like just yesterday that I kissed her for the first time, undoubtedly the same moment that I fell in love with her.

I desperately wanted to talk to Miley and make things right. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I found my phone lying on the floor where I had dropped it earlier. I tried Miley's number again but this time it went straight to voicemail, like she had her phone turned off. I made up my mind then to go to her house and confront her. I sprinted to my room to grab a hoodie. Just as I had slipped it over my head, my phone rang. But sadly instead of hearing Miley's ringtone, it was Oliver's. I felt a sudden surge of rage but dismissed it and answered his call.

"Lilly I am so so sorry," Oliver said immediately.

I sighed before responding, "I can't blame you entirely. I know I was wrong, but you did have no right to tell her."

"I know Lilly, I'm really really sorry. Miley's super pissed at me for keeping it from her, please don't tell me I'm going to be friendless," He sounded almost desperate as he begged through the speaker.

"You're not going to be friendless, Oliver," I said, and he seemed to be relieved, "But I haven't completely forgiven you either."

"I understand Lil, it was pretty awful of me. What did Miley say?" He asked.

Fresh tears were already threatening to spill. I choked back a sob and Oliver said, "Oh Gosh Lil, tell me it ain't that bad."

"She... She broke up with me," I said, as the new tears slid down my cheeks. I wiped them with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. I'll help in any way that I can," He offered.

"Thanks Oliver. I've tried to call her twice but no answer. I'm going to go over there and beg her to atleast talk to me," I said.

"Okay Lilly. Good luck, let me know how it goes," He said, hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and slipped on my converse. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table and headed out the door. It was still raining so I pulled my hood up before running to get in my car. The first thing I saw when I got in my car was a picture of Miley and I, where Miley was kissing my cheek. She had put it in a clear plastic holder and on a lanyard to hang on my rear-view mirror.

My first reaction was to cry again, then I briefly considered taking it down. I quickly dismissed that idea as I looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. A tear splashed onto the leg, dissolving into the material of my pants. We looked so happy in that picture, I didn't want to lose her and I hope we can talk things out. I let go of the picture and started the car, putting it in gear and heading towards Miley's.

When I got to Miley's, I noticed her Jeep in the driveway but her dad's truck was gone. I killed the engine and exited the car. Despite the rain still steadily coming down, I didn't bother to put my hood back up as I slowly made my way to the front door. I rang the doorbell instead of going on in as I usually did. After a minute or so Jackson opened the door. He seemed slightly shocked to see me but held the door open for me anyways. I stepped cautiously into the foyer.

"Is Miley home?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

Jackson seemed rather confused. "I know you guys had a fight, but didn't she tell you?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Tell me what?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"She left with dad a couple hours ago, Hannah Montana is doing a world tour," He said sadly.

My whole world crashed around me. My lungs felt tight in my chest and I felt as though I would pass out or maybe just fall over and die. Now the tears come again. "How l-l-long w-will she ..." I couldn't even finish the question because the tears had started coming.

Jackson put a caring hand on my shoulder. "About six months. I'm sorry Lilly. I had hoped that you two would patch things up and you had gone with her," He sounded truly genuine.

"I've got to go," I said, not waiting for a reply and stepping out into the rain.

I know I drove way too fast on the way to Oliver's but I needed a shoulder to cry on. I pulled in his driveway and jumped out of the car. When I reached the front door I frantically pounded on it until Oliver opened it.

"Lilly what the-?" He asked, pulling me inside.

"She left," I said, getting a questioning look. "Hannah Montana went on tour," I said, completely collapsing in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac<strong>

**I know my chapters are kinda short right now, some will be longer than others. I have the complete layout of this story and about the first 6 chapters wrote, I just need to get working on the rest of it. Feel free to let me know what you think! (unless you're going to gay-bash because no one made you read thi****s.) **


	3. Nothing

**So I apologize for the delay in updating, I have been caught up with my panic & anxiety disorder (yuck!) but anyways... this chapter is in Miley's POV and it kind of gets the story moving... so please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE MUSIC I USE  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV]<strong>

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now,_

_Than I ever was with her... _

This past week has been harder than I expected. I never thought I'd miss Lilly so much, especially after she hurt me. In this week I've had three concerts, and hoping that Lilly was somewhere watching or listening, I performed a song each night that let Lilly know just how hurt I was. Thinking of her again suddenly triggered words in my brain. I took out my lyric notebook from my bag and wrote them down:

_And there's a battle within that I'll never win. _

_Cause it's me that I'm up against._

_It's my heart versus common sense. _

_Can I give you up?_

The unexpected words bring on new meaning to me; I have to get over Lilly. I have to give her up. Saying this to myself, it sounds impossible. But I have to try, because I can't see myself forgiving her this time. I won't excuse her from cheating just because it happened only a few days after we started going out. Nor will I forgive based on the fact that she was drunk.

I dated Lilly for just over three years, and we barely fought at all. But even all the little fights we did have can't add up to the hurt I feel now. I didn't know it was possible to hurt like this. Giving in to the pain I felt, I let myself think of Lilly...

_*Flashback*_

"_But Miles I don't wanna get up. I'd much rather stay here cuddled with you," Lilly protested, wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. _

_I tried to sit up but Lilly only tightened her grip. "Lilly we have to be at school in an hour. We're gonna be late," I reasoned._

"_We should skip school and stay in bed all day," Lilly suggested._

_ I opened my mouth to argue but one look in Lilly's beautiful blue eyes and the argument was already lost. I smiled and she returned it, knowing that she had won. I gave her a deep kiss before laying my head back down next to hers and going back to sleep._

_*End Flashback*_

I hate that I can smile when thinking of the sweet moments between Lilly and I, even though she has caused me so much pain. Dad keeps telling me that it'll get better; but when? When will this hurt go away? How much time will have to pass in order for me to not love Lilly any more? To not want to hold her or kiss her? To not want to pick up the phone when she calls? And why, after everything that happened, do I still want to know if she's okay?

My phone rang beside me. The slight hope that it was Lilly again disappeared when I realized that the ringtone indicated it was Oliver. Surely Lilly was calling me from his phone. Not once had he tried to call me since I left, but Lilly has called every day atleast twice a day. I stared at the screen showing Oliver's picture, deciding if I should answer it. I had almost made my mind up when my phone sent him to voicemail. With slight hesitation, I hit the call-back button.

After two rings the phone was answered but no one said anything. "Oliver?" I said into the receiver, almost ready to hang up.

"Miley?" Oliver finally said. I shrugged off the delay as Oliver being shocked that I called.

"Hey," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He seemed to pause slightly, debating what to say, "So um, how are you holding up?"

I was already struggling to hold back tears, "I... don't really know."

"I'm really sorry Miley, for everything, really," He began apologizing.

"Oliver really I don't blame you. I guess I was kinda mad that you didn't tell me, but that doesn't matter now. It should have never happened in the first place, then there'd be nothing to tell," I said.

"She's really upset Miles," Oliver said, realizing it was the wrong thing to say only after the words left his mouth, "I mean-."

I cut him off. "She's upset? After what she done to me, _she's_ upset? She has no idea what that word means. She broke my heart Oliver, smashed it into too many pieces to pick up," I practically shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry Miley, I didn't mean to say it the way it came out. Its just, she really is worried about you and I know she's tried to call several times," He said.

"Tell her her concern is not needed. I would like my space from her so it would help if she would quit calling because I am not going to answer," I said a little harshly.

"I'll tell her. Can I still call?" He asked.

I thought for a second. Oliver had been one of my best friends since I moved to California, I really shouldn't blame him for everything. "Yes, you can. But, you had better not let Lilly call from your phone or I will not answer your calls anymore either, understand?" I told him.

There was a slight pause and I'm sure he had already planned to let Lilly use his phone to call me. "Okay Miley, I won't. Take care of yourself okay? Just remember that you have people back home that care about you," He said, and I could hear the honesty in his voice.

"I will Oliver," I promised. "Right now it just hurts because I still love her. But whoever the girl was, I hope she was worth it because it has destroyed everything between me and Lilly."

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," He said.

"Tell me... Tell me everything will be okay in the end," I said, letting a tear escape.

"Would you believe it if I told you that?" He asked, knowing me all to well.

I let out a short chuckle, "I guess you're right. I should probably get some rest before my next concert."

"Okay, good luck. Oh and Miley, things will be okay ya know," He told me.

I wiped the tear from my cheek and exhaled slowly. "Thanks for checking on me Oliver. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need me," He said before hanging up.

The call disconnected and I laid back on my bed, no longer able to stop my tears from running down my cheeks. My body ached with loneliness and pain. Seeking comfort the only way I knew how at the moment, I allowed myself to think of Lilly again, even though I knew I shouldn't.

_*Flashback*_

_ The only light in my room was coming from the candles placed neatly around it and in this moment, only Lilly and I existed. I looked up at Lilly as she hovered above me. Her beautiful blue eyes held love and desire. Even though I had anticipated this moment, my body still slightly quivered with nervousness, and I could tell that Lilly was somewhat nervous herself. _

_Lilly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Are you sure you're ready?" Her voice displaying concern. _

_I sat up beneath her, keeping her straddled across my lap, and removed my shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. "I've never been more sure of anything," I said solemnly. _

_Lilly leaned down slightly to kiss my lips once more and her hands began to roam my exposed skin. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation as she unhooked my bra, but found none. "I love you Miley," Lilly spoke the words I had longed to hear and my heart immediately swelled._

_I smiled. "I love you too Lil," I said meaning every word. My confidence increased and I took the opportunity to remove Lilly's shirt and bra, leaving her completely exposed. _

_I took a moment to take in the sight of my girlfriend. The way the light from the candles danced across her skin truly mesmerized me. I was captivated by her beauty as she leaned forward, pushing me back on the bed, and captured my lips with hers again. _

_*End Flashback*_

I snapped back into reality, quickly trying to block out the rest of that memory. My first time with Lilly had been completely my first. I had gave myself to her that night, and she had took me as I was. But my sixteen year old self was foolish. Back then I believed that Lilly and I would last forever, that we would grow old together. But it seems fate has different plans.

Every inch of my body longed to be next to Lilly. I can still remember all the things that made up Lilly; her smell, lavender and vanilla; how she always kissed me gently at first, as if afraid I would push her away; how her smile seemed to brighten my darkest moment; how I was completely content with just her soft touch. My memory of her is enough to drive me absolutely insane. I've always heard that time heals all wounds. If that is true, what kind of scar will be left behind?

* * *

><p><em>"Nothing" by The Script<em>

_"Giving You Up" by Miley Cyrus_**  
><strong>

**So kinda sad? ****Miley is trying to heal, as is Lilly, but we all know, the heart wants what the heart wants. So I hope there are still people out there enjoying this. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Missing You

**This chapter has overlapping parts of last chapter but it's still an important part of the whole story :) Thanks to everyone who is reading. I would really appreciate some feedback, I need all the motivation I can get!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilly's POV]<strong>

_Every time I think of you,_

_I always catch my breath._

_And I'm still standing here,_

_And you're miles away,_

_And I'm wondering why you left..._

My head and my heart are on two different pages. My head says, "Give up, she's never going to forgive you," but my heart tells me, "Keep trying, you love her way too much to walk away without a fight." I'm not quite sure if there's even anything left to fight for. What's the point in fighting a loosing battle? Miley has pretty much made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me; she decided to up and leave for six months and she won't answer my calls, not like I expected her to anyways.

Wait a minute... Miley won't answer _my_ calls. A light bulb clicked in my head and I was on my way to Oliver's house before I had even developed a plan. I reached Oliver's in record time and frantically knocked on his door.

He opened the door, appearing somewhat shocked to see me. "Lilly you're here." He stated, receiving a nod in response. To anyone else it would have sounded stupid, but I knew why he had said it that way. Ever since I had found out that Miley left, I had locked myself in my apartment and refused to talk to anyone.

"I need to talk to Miley," I said, stepping through the door and closing it behind me.

"Have you tried calling her?" He asked, with a clueless look on his face. Any other time I would have smacked him for being such a dumb-ass, but I let it slide.

"Only like a thousand times," I replied.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Then how am I going to help?" He asked. I didn't answer, only stared back at him. I could see in his eyes that my words had started to click with him. "Oh no Lilly, I don't think that's such a good idea," He stated firmly.

"Oh c'mon Oliver. I need to talk to her. I _have _to explain things to her. Please? Just this once," I begged.

Oliver's expression softened and he couldn't ignore the desperation in my voice. "Fine, but what if she still won't talk to you?"

The thought had never occurred to me, and I didn't have a logical answer. What would I do? Definitely cry; then what? Would I do something extreme? I couldn't find a suitable answer so I just said, "I don't know."

Oliver seemed to understand what I was feeling and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Here," He said, handing me his phone.

I took the phone from him and clicked on Miley's name from his directory. The phone rang twice and still no answer. I was growing more anxious by the second. By the third ring, my hope had almost entirely depleted. And on the fourth ring, I knew this was a lost cause. Her voicemail picked up and my heart dropped into my stomach as I was forced to hang up the phone. I looked up to see Oliver giving me a sympathetic look. Just as I was ready to accept defeat, his phone vibrated in my hand. Miley was calling back!

My stomach did somersaults has I hastily grabbed the phone back and answered on the second ring, but no words left my mouth.

"Oliver?" I heard Miley say from the other side of the phone. Suddenly I was overcome with fear and didn't know what to say. Miley had called Oliver back, not me. I tossed the phone to Oliver and motioned for him to say something.

"Miley?" He said, checking to see if she was still on the line.

Oliver put his cell on speaker just in time for me to hear Miley sadly say, "Hey."

I moved closer to where Oliver was standing. It hurt even more to hear Miley's beautiful voice in such a sad tone, and to know that it was all my fault. Oliver looked at me as if asking me what I should say. I mouthed 'talk to her' and then shrugged my shoulders.

"So um, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I... don't really know," Miley answered, and even through the phone I knew that she was holding back tears.

Oliver switched into best friend mode, "I'm really sorry Miley, for everything, really." I knew he meant what he said and I was grateful that he didn't feel like he was trapped in between us.

Miley already had a response prepared, "Oliver really I don't blame you. I guess I was kinda mad that you didn't tell me, but that doesn't matter now. It should have never happened in the first place, then there'd be nothing to tell."

I looked to the ground. Miley was right. It should have never happened, and then we wouldn't be in this mess.

Oliver didn't look for me to give him his next words, but I wish he had said anything else, "She's really upset Miles." My head shot up and I gave Oliver a horrified look, and he returned it, knowing he had said the wrong thing. "I mean-," He tried to rephrase his words but Miley began practically shouting into the phone.

"She's upset? After what she done to me, _she's_ upset? She has no idea what that word means. She broke my heart Oliver, smashed it into too many pieces to pick up," Miley's voice came out angry, but I knew she was more hurt than mad.

Tears began to pool in my eyes at hearing her sound so broken. Oliver looked at me and I turned my head, hoping he hadn't seen the tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry Miley, I didn't mean to say it the way it came out. Its just, she really is worried about you and I know she's tried to call several times," He offered up.

"Tell her her concern is not needed. I would like my space from her so it would help if she would quit calling because I am not going to answer," Miley said, harshness evident in her voice.

I don't deserve a kind word from her, but hearing her say that now, in such a harsh tone, is worse than any punishment I could ever imagine. Miley had shattered any hope I still had of talking to her in a single sentence.

Oliver looked at me as if to say 'sorry' and I nodded. "I'll tell her. Can I still call?" He asked.

The other end of the line was silent and I was suddenly fearing that this would be the last time I ever heard Miley's voice. I held my breath, waiting for her response, "Yes, you can. But, you had better not let Lilly call from your phone or I will not answer your calls anymore either, understand?"

I let out a small sigh, hoping that Miley hadn't heard it. Oliver again looked at me for a response. I mouthed 'okay', although I was anything but "okay", I was falling apart.

"Okay Miley, I won't. Take care of yourself okay? Just remember that you have people back home that care about you," Oliver said, including me without actually having to say it. I was thankful for that atleast.

"I will Oliver," Miley said, her tone dropping from anger to sadness again, "Right now it just hurts because I still love her. But whoever the girl was, I hope she was worth it because it has destroyed everything between me and Lilly."

My heart skipped a beat at hearing her say she still loved me, but then it felt as though it would stop beating altogether when she said the last bit. Everything in me wanted to speak up, to let Miley know I was on the other end of the phone; to let her know that I loved her and I was truly sorry for everything. I wanted so badly to make things better. But I remained silent because I knew if I wanted to know how she was, it would have to be through Oliver.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," Oliver said, looking truly saddened by the fact that both of his best friends were hurting so bad, and I hated myself further for putting Oliver in this situation.

"Tell me... Tell me everything will be okay in the end," Miley said weakly.

Both Oliver and I knew Miley too well to think that she'd listen to such a bullshit line. "Would you believe it if I told you that?" Oliver asked.

Miley let out a small laugh and it momentarily filled me with warmth to hear her beautiful laugh once again. "I guess you're right," She agreed, then added, "I should probably get some rest before my next concert."

"Okay, good luck. Oh and Miley, things will be okay ya know," He told her earnestly.

I heard Miley let out a shaky breath before responding, "Thanks for checking on me Oliver. I'll talk to you later."

I knew the conversation was drawing to a close so I quietly sat down on Oliver's couch and put my face in my hands. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me," Oliver said, hanging his phone up and putting it in his pocket.

I looked up to see him standing next to the couch, concern for me evident on his face. I no longer tried to conceal my tears as I let myself break down once again. Oliver immediately took the spot next to me and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his head against mine, "I'm sorry Lil."

"I knew how this was gonna go. It's just entirely different to hear her actually say it," I confessed, through tears.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'll let her have her space," I reluctantly said, more tears making their way down my face. "But I will never stop loving her."

I sat in silence as Oliver held me, my head still resting on his shoulder. I could only hope that the future would offer up an opportunity to win Miley back. Even though I have no choice but to give Miley some space, under no circumstances do I intend to give up on her; on us. I'm sure Miley knows that, and I'm sure if she's really done with me, that she'll do anything she can to prevent me from talking to her. But Lilly Truscott has never been a quitter. I just pray that I can keep myself from falling apart.

_And it's my heart that's breaking,_

_Down this long distance line tonight..._

* * *

><p><em>"Missing You" by John Wait<em>

**So as you can tell, it's gonna be a bumpy road, So stick around to see who it pans out! Please review!**


	5. Not Over You

**It's on time! I'm a big fan of history so I put some history facts in this chapter. For those who share my interest, wonderful, for those who don't, I apologize if I bore you with any of it. This chapter also centers around London which happens to be the one place on this Earth I would love to go. I plan to go aftergraduate college! I also apologize if any of my things regarding London are incorrect, as I have never been there, I wrote this chapter purely based on research. So on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV]<strong>

_If you asked me how I'm doing,_

_I would say I'm doing just fine._

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind._

After two weeks of concerts across Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas, my tour headed to South America, mainly Brazil and Chile. A month and a half after leaving California and here I am in the United Kingdom. London to be specific, at the Trafalgar Hilton hotel.

For one of the world's most famous pop stars, I find myself terribly lonely. All the phone calls to my dad, brother, and Oliver have done little to quell the emptiness. I'm well aware of where that emptiness is coming from but I'm determined to find something to fill the void, or atleast make it easier to ignore. I wonder if Oliver tells Lilly about our phone conversations. Her name never comes up in our talks, but sometimes I wish it would. He's kept his word so far though, Lilly hasn't called me since the night I first talked to Oliver. Knowing that Lilly was one for action, I made sure that security wouldn't let 'Lola' backstage. Sometimes I wish to know how she is or if she's moved on. I can't quite comprehend why I want to know or why I even care.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I can't help the smile that forms on my face as I open my hotel door to see my brother, Jackson, standing there. He immediately pulls me into a tight embrace and I let myself enjoy the comfort, appreciative that he flew 11 hours to come see me.

"Jackson I'm so glad to see you," I admit, releasing my hold on him.

"I was worried about you Miles, dad is too. He says that your calls are getting shorter each time and you aren't really saying much. What's going on?" He asks.

I can see all the love and caring that his eyes hold. Again I think of how grateful I am to have him as my brother. "Lets go out and talk about it?" I offer. "I have yet to see London at night and I've been here nearly a week!"

Jackson nods, following me out of the hotel. It's early May now and around 8 p.m. in London, and the slightly chilly night air hits my arms, making me wish I had grabbed a jacket before heading out. Jackson notices me shiver and offers up his jacket. I hesitantly take it and put it on, feeling instantly warmer. I am glad that in this moment I don't have to disguise myself as Hannah Montana because it's not uncommon for American tourists to stay in nice hotels and tour the city. It gives me the opportunity to not feel like I'm running away; I can pretend that, instead of Hannah touring to escape having to deal with her ex, Miley is on vacation, site-seeing in London.

Instead of calling a cab, Jackson and I walk along Trafalgar Square. Two large fountains are illuminated by lights, making the water coming from the top appear to be a vibrant blue, with other parts of the water appearing green and purple. The sound of the water is relaxing in a way that is entirely different from being on the beach. I let myself get lost in the sound of the falling water. I even momentarily forgot that Jackson was beside me, still waiting for me to talk. I motioned for him to keep walking with me, and he did, patiently waiting for when I was ready to speak.

We walked past the fountains in silence, stopping at Nelson's Column, the statue in the middle of Trafalgar Square. Being fond of history, I did a little research on London since it's always been a place of my interest and I knew I'd have a little bit of extra time here. The statue is a giant column and at the top, stands Admiral Horatio Nelson, who lost his life in the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805. At the base of the statue, carved from captured French guns, are scenes to depict battles fought and the death of Admiral Nelson. The entire statue sets upon a platform on which 4 bronze lions were placed, one at each corner, to protect Nelson's column.

I inhaled the crisp night air as I marveled at the beautifully sculpted art work. Something about my surroundings made me feel like I was in a different time period completely. It was weird, the way I could completely lose myself here. I closed my eyes once more as a melody played in my head, accompanied by brand new words.

_What... Could you hope to achieve,_

_When I'm crying and you know why?_

_How... Do you find your reasons,_

_In my deepest, darkest night?_

_I keep givin' you up._

Even though I don't have my lyric notebook with me, I know I won't forget these words.

"Each night seems to be darker than the last," I blurt out, breaking the silence.

Jackson looks over at me, surprised by my sudden words. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks.

I nod my head, but then add, "But not here."

He nods, understanding my need for more privacy. "Let's go there," He said, pointing to the London Eye.

I agreed, having wanted to go there anyways. We walked back to the road and almost instantly hailed a cab. At first it was quite strange, being driven on the opposite side of the road than what I was used to, but I actually enjoyed the experience. I hadn't paid any attention before, when I was in my limo. Jackson and I rode in mostly silence, only talking about the sites of London.

We reached the London Eye and discreetly slipped the ticket booth an adequate amount of money to get a capsule to ourselves. I board the capsule first, followed quickly by Jackson. The door is shut and secured behind us. The giant Ferris wheel began to slowly ascend.

"So tell me what's on your mind Miles," Jackson starts the conversation.

"Her," I say instantly, and I don't have to clarify for Jackson to know I'm talking about Lilly, "Always her."

I look at him for a response but he just nods for me to continue. I look out of the side of the capsule noticing that by now we're half way to the very top and directly below me I can see the Thames River. Looking back up, I stare out over London, fascinated by the lights and how their beauty differs from California.

I let out a sigh and continued to stare out at the lights as I began to tell Jackson everything I had been thinking since I left on this tour without letting him know too much.

"I can't get her out of my head. No matter how hard I try, I still think of Lilly. She's haunting me. I don't want to do anything because I'm afraid that it will remind me of her and that will start outburst of crying," I said, raising my voice slightly at the end.

"Crying is a natural response Miles. You and Lilly were together for a long time, it's normal for you to think of her. Maybe you need to come home," He offered.

"I can't let my fans down like that Jackson. I need to get it together and do my job," I said.

"No, you need to take care of Miley. You're more important. I don't want to see this all destroy you, and it looks like that's what it's doing," Jackson said, compassion in his voice.

I stepped forward and hugged my older brother. "I promise if it gets to be more than I can handle, then I'll come home, but I can't come home right now. Okay?" I bargained.

"Okay," He agreed releasing me from the hug, "Anything else?"

I thought for a second before responding, "I'm just so angry."

Jackson considered my answer for a moment. "Who are you angry at?"

"Lilly. Myself. This whole situation," I responded vaguely.

"Well anger is natural too, just don't let it bottle up, that can be dangerous," He advised.

I smiled. "Wow who knew my brother was a psychiatrist?"

Jackson gave me a lop-sided grin as the Ferris wheel came to a stop. Our door opened and we stepped back out into the night air. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest since I had told Jackson how I felt about things.

The ride to the hotel was silent and peaceful. Somewhere along the way, I decided that it would be best to take things one step at a time. I'm not going to get over her in the blink of an eye. I'm going to take it day by day and hope to make it to the other side. I feel like I'm standing on a ledge and one wrong move and I'll lose my footing and fall to the bottom. I'm afraid I'll never get better. As I'm thinking of these things, more lyrics come into my head and I commit them to memory:

_Strip the layers, _

_Make me better,_

_Help me get out clean._

_Show your colors,_

_I'm slipping under,_

_Help me through this please. _

I've already decided that all of these words fit together and that I'll play them at my concert in L.A., along with another song I've been working on. It feels like something that I should do, it's an overwhelming feeling that I can't really explain. I'm worried about this concert though. Although Lola can't get backstage, I can't actually stop Lilly from buying a ticket as a fan or just showing up outside the arena. I have no idea what she will do or even if she is going to do anything. Is she over me? Did I mean anything to her at all? Should I ask Oliver if Lilly plans to be there? Maybe I'll just wait and see out it all plays out by the end of June.

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you..._

* * *

><p><em>"Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw<em>

_"Giving You Up" by Miley Cyrus_

__**So I hope there's no confusion, Miley did want to talk to Jackson, but of course she didn't want to tell him everything. The next chapter will be Lilly's POV, parts of it are wrote and it has no definite direction so if there is something you would like to see in it or a suggestion you would like to make, put it in a REVIEW or PM! Let me know what you guys think, I appreciate any feedback I get.  
><strong>


	6. Only One

**Finally had a chance to update! Sorry this chapter is so short, it is just a filler for more important events. Things from here on out are going to start picking up, so you'll see more action! This chapter has some time lapse from the last, just so you don't get confused. The story will also contain some strong language but I am keeping the rating at T. Don't forget to review or PM!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilly's POV] <strong>

_Made my mistakes, let you down,_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long._

_Ran my whole life in the ground,_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

_Cause something's breaking up,_

_I feel like giving up._

_I won't walk out until you know..._

I picked up my phone for the tenth time in two minutes, contemplating whether or not I should call Miley. Her calls with Oliver were becoming few and far in-between and she wasn't saying much so I knew something was going on with her. Also, Jackson had let slip to Oliver the other day that he had been to see Miley about a month ago and she still wasn't coping well. The whole thing still made me feel terrible.

I was just about to hit dial on my phone when Oliver walked up behind me, "You know she's not gonna answer Lilly."

Something inside me snapped. A flash of anger. All I could see was red and I lashed out. I threw my phone at the wall. "Don't you think I know that Oliver? Don't you think I know I messed up? You don't have to throw it up in my face," I yelled, my fists clinched tight.

Oliver looked fearful for his life. "Lilly I didn't mean to say it like that. Please calm down, I'm sorry," He apologized.

I didn't know what else to do but cry. So I did. I cried until I was out of breath. Oliver held me the whole time, not saying a word. When I finally quit crying I was too exhausted to move so I just laid my head on Oliver's lap while he sat still. I tried to keep my breathing slow so I didn't start crying again.

"Hannah's doing a concert in L.A.. at the end of June," Oliver said, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter Oliver, Lola can't get backstage," I told him.

"Lola might not be able to get backstage but you can get a ticket," Oliver said.

"But how does that help me talk to Miley?" I wondered.

"You may not get to talk to her but if you can get her to know you're there, she'll know you still have feelings for her," He said.

Oliver's suggestion discouraged me. I was hoping he'd have some really great plan that was going to have Miley running back into my arms but I guess all great things take time and I can't get pessimistic. "Well it's a long shot but at this point, I'll try anything."

Later that evening I found myself walking along the shoreline alone, just wanting to be by myself. The familiar smell of salt from the ocean water filled my senses. I sat down below the dock and leaned against a post, closing my eyes, listening to the sound the waves made as they crashed against each other. Surely if I stayed here long enough the tide would carry me off; Away from this misery and loneliness.

I would give anything to be with Miley at this very moment. I miss her with every fiber of my being. I miss her smile, her laugh, her touch; I miss everything about her. With my eyes shut tight, I thought of Miley, a particular memory coming to the forefront of my mind. I allowed myself to get lost in it.

_*Flashback*_

_ I knew I shouldn't but the temptation was too much. Having just got out of the Ocean, I stood over my sun-bathing girlfriend, who was completely unaware of my actions, and rang out my dripping wet hair onto her dry back, sending shock and chills through her._

_Miley immediately shot up from her beach towel. "Lilly you are soooo gonna get it!" Miley shrieked, the water dripping off of her._

_The game of pursuit began as I sprinted off down the beach yelling behind me, "You'll never catch me Miles!"_

_ I ran as fast as my legs could take me, thankful for my years of soccer, for a good minute or so without looking back until I finally found a nice secluded spot. But when I turned to look, Miley was no where in sight. Assuming she had given up in her chase because she was nowhere near as athletic as me, I let my guard down and rested my hands on my knees, breathing heavy._

_ I was taken from my moment of comfort instantly as I was tackled to the ground. The initial shock wore off and I immediately relaxed when I found myself lying flat on my back staring up at Miley, who was straddling my hips. She smiled down at me in victory and I returned a smile, accepting my defeat. _

_She leaned forward until our noses were almost touching. "I got you," She said with a cocky smirk. _

_I pushed a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "It would seem so, just never let me go," I said, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. _

"_Never." She replied before connecting our lips again for a deeper kiss. _

_*End Flashback*_

The memory left me feeling emptier than every, even though it is one of my favorites. One thing I know for sure is that I have to get her back, no matter what it takes. Miley will know that I am still in love with her. And I'll never stop trying to make this right. Feeling like I needed to go plan, I left the beach and headed back to my apartment. The first thing I did was buy my concert ticket. I was a little disheartened when the best seat available was in the 7th row. I have no idea if Miley can even see out that far but I'll just have to make sure she can hear me from my seat.

I decided it would be best if Oliver didn't go with me, that way if things didn't pan out well, atleast Miley would still talk to him on the phone. The concert is only a few weeks away and I was extremely nervous. Would she have me thrown out if she saw me in the crowd? Surely she couldn't throw out a random fan, it would make her look bad. Still, I was worried about how all this would go. I briefly considered sneaking in to her dressing room, but quickly dismissed the idea knowing it would most definitely cause more harm than good.

Exhausted, I cut all the lights off and climbed into bed. I couldn't seem to lay still and my mind wouldn't rest. No matter what I did, I ended up thinking of ways the night of the concert could go. It was only the beginning to getting Miley back, but to me it would mean everything. Finally my eyelids began to get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_

_You are my only one..._

* * *

><p><em>"Only One" by Yellowcard<em>

**I don't know if I'll do all of the remaining chapters in alternating POV's, it just depends on what ideas come to mind. The next chapter is the L.A. concert so you'll have something to look forward to. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. Thanks for everyone's support!  
><strong>


	7. Here We Go Again

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's kind of a turning point, so to speak, in the story. And just as a warning, this chapter does contain strong language but I still don't think it's above a 'T' rating. This is the L.A. Concert, just to be clear its now June.  
><strong>

***IMPORTANT*: I am thinking about changing the title to this story. When I first thought up the idea of the story, it had a lot to do with the song "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato, which is used in this chapter. But now as I'm actually writing the story, I'm finding that it really doesn't fit well to me. I'm thinking of changing it to "If You Ever Come Back" or "Is Your Heart on Fire?" Let me know what you guys think of that. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV]<strong>

_I threw all of your stuff away,_

_And I cleared you out of my head,_

_And I tore you out of my heart..._

Never before have I gotten so nervous at a concert but I'm so on edge right now, that I can't sit still. My hands are shaking so bad that I can barely apply my makeup. I don't even know how I got my 'Hannah' wig to go on right.

I feel like this concert is going to be different. Something tells me that Lilly is here. I've always been able to sense her presence, and I'm almost positive that she is here. If Lilly is here, then she will hear the songs I wrote about her firsthand. At the moment, I'm not sure how I feel about that; I'm just a bundle of nerves.

A knock on my dressing room door signaled that my dad and Jackson have arrived, so I stood from my chair to go let them in. I took another look in the mirror and steadied my wig with trembling hands before turning and opening the door. My dad immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"Careful daddy, you'll mess up my wig," I said, trying to joke, but he only regarded me seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

I sighed heavily. I knew he would start questioning me about this. " I'm fine daddy, really. I just didn't sleep well," I lied, hoping I sounded convincing.

He eyed me up and down and seemed to believe me and stepped on in to my dressing room. I let out a sigh of relief. Jackson, who had been standing behind dad, obviously hadn't been so easily convinced. He pulled me into the hall and away from anyone that could eavesdrop.

"Not enough sleep?" He repeated, "Come on Miles, you know that's not the problem."

I looked at him in mock cluelessness, which only seemed to agitate him slightly. Jackson let out a long sigh before finally saying, "You're worried that Lilly will be here."

Damn, and just like that I feel like all of my emotions are out on display for everyone to see. "Pshh. I am not, Jackson. I could care less," I said, doing a poor job at acting like I didn't care.

Jackson tried to regard me sympathetically, "Look Miley it's okay that you're worried about it-."

"I'm not worried about it Jackson! Just fucking drop it okay?" I shouted, losing my temper.

Jackson seemed somewhat shocked by my outburst but nodded all the same. "Yeah, sorry. Lets finish getting you ready," He said, leading me back to my dressing room.

I felt bad for yelling at Jackson but I was tired of listening to him talk about me being afraid of Lilly being here. It was bad enough that I was already thinking about it. I finished getting ready with 2 minutes to spare and stood backstage, ready to make my entrance when cued, and listened to my fans scream in anticipation, "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah."

I stood still, with my eyes closed, trying to block out everything and all emotion, just focusing on being 'Hannah' and singing for my fans. The beginning beat of "Start All Over" began and I knew that was my cue to make my entrance. Once out onto the stage, I quickly scanned the first couple of rows, glad that I didn't see Lilly. Once my nerves were eased, my concert was well underway, and I actually began having fun.

By the intermission, I was feeling pretty good about the concert. I had decided that Lilly didn't show up after all, and it was just nerves making me feel that way in the first place. I also decided that I would sing one of the songs that I had wrote while on tour, now. The song is wrote for two people but I'm going to sing it by myself. It's called "Heart on Fire" and I do feel like my heart is on fire at times, and part of me wishes that Lilly would put out the fire and the other part doesn't want her around. I took a drink of water and went back on stage.

The lights dimmed down on the crowd, leaving me in the spotlight. The soft music began and I started singing.

"And bowl me over black and blue.

It's far too hard to say I'm all over you.

And take my pulse and hose me down,

My hearts on fire."

The stadium erupted into cheers as they realized this was a new song. The beat picked up through the chorus, which would have been sung by someone else normally, and then slowed down again.

"I wish you'd never show me now.

It seemed too easy to turn you down.

And so it seems you are my tears.

Is your heart on fire?" I briefly wondered if Lilly was hurting as bad as I was.

The song was coming to a close and I sang the last line, "It's far too hard to say I'm all over you."

As I sang the last words, the lights in the front few rows brightened a little and people were cheering me like crazy. I bowed and mouthed a 'thank you' to them, looking across the rows at all of my yelling fans. And that's when I heard a voice; her voice.

"Hannah!" Lilly had managed to shout louder than the thousands of other people in the building.

I looked out slightly to my left and saw her. She was sitting so far back that the light barely touched her. But God did she look beautiful. I looked up at her face and our eyes connected. Her ocean blue eyes held mine in an intense stare for several seconds. When I broke eye-contact with her she mouthed 'my heart's on fire' and I could see tears in her eyes. How dare Lilly cry over this.

I went backstage and grabbed my acoustic guitar and quickly made my way back to the stage. My stage director brought me a stool and set my microphone up. I positioned myself on the stool, before chancing a glance back at Lilly to make sure she was around for this song.

"Okay guys, we have time for one more song. I actually wrote this since I've been on this tour. If you've ever had you're heart broken then you'll be with me on this song. Enjoy and thanks for coming."

My fingers were trembling slightly but I began to play the guitar anyways.

"What, could you hope to achieve,

When I'm crying and you know why?

How do you find your reasons,

In my deepest, darkest night?

I keep giving you up?"

I felt like I could cry, but I swallowed my tears and carried on, trying to get the message across.

"All the things that you said,

Well you seem to forget,

They surround in my head every night.

There's a battle within,

That I'll never win.

'Cause it's me that I'm up against,

It's my heart versus common sense.

Can I give you up?"

I made eye-contact with Lilly again as I sang the bridge of the song.

"Strip the layers,

Make me better.

Help me get out clean.

Show your colors.

I'm slipping under,

Help me through this, please."

No longer able to hide my pain, I shut my eyes and finished the song.

"And my, you know my mind's made up this time.

There's no going back to find,

What we had.

And I know,

There's no light left to shine,

There's no wrong and there's no right,

So enough. I'm giving you up."

I was receiving standing ovations, but I didn't care, I needed to get out of there. I quickly bowed in appreciation and exited the stage. Once I was behind the curtain, I handed the guitar to my dad and took off at a fast pace towards my dressing room. The minute I shut the door, I locked it and fell down to the floor against it, my head in my knees, sobbing.

I stayed in that position, crying for several moments before I had the energy to get up. I went into the bathroom and examined myself. I pulled the blonde wig off, allowing my natural brunette curls to fall down past my shoulders. My mascara had ran down my cheeks and my eye shadow was smudged. I splashed some water on my face and did my best to control the mess. I looked at my slight less disheveled appearance and thought back to seeing Lilly for the first time in three months.

She had said her heart was on fire after my song. This is all _her_ fault. It's _her_ fault we broke up. It's _her _fault I went on tour. It's _her _fault I'm hurting, that I'm so broken and angry all the time. Like now, I'm angry right now. I gripped the edge of the sink counter-top, trying the calming exercises my dad had taught me. Breathe in. Breath out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Stay calm Miley. I grabbed the vase from the back of the toilet and threw it into the mirror, shattering them both.

"Fuck you Lilly. Fuck this and fuck everything. I don't want to love you anymore Lilly. Fuck it all," I shouted, collapsing into a heap next to the bathroom door, breaking down into tears again.

The next thing I know, my dressing room door is being broken down by security, followed by my dad and Jackson. My dad looked at me and then at the broken glass in the bathroom. He looked more scared than I've seen him in a long time. He dismissed security and scooped me up in his arms, placing me on the couch.

"Okay bud, we're gonna talk, and now," He demanded.

"I'm really tired," I said, honestly for once.

He nodded, "Okay, take a nap then. When you wake up, we're going to discuss our options, got it?"

I only had time to nod before my previous insomnia caught up with me and I drifted off to sleep. I awoke with a slight headache and sat up from the couch, making me dizzy. Looking around, I saw that Dad and Jackson were sitting on the couch and chair opposite me.

"How long was I out?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"A couple of hours," My dad responded.

I sat up further, stretching. The three of us sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, none of us really knowing what to say. I kept my eyes locked firmly on the ground, not daring to look at my dad or Jackson.

"What the hell was that Miles?" My dad said, breaking the silence. Although he had swore, he had said it with concern, not anger.

I looked up at him finally and I could tell that he was worried about me. "I'm sorry daddy," I apologized.

"You threw a vase into a mirror Miley. You could've been hurt," He said.

"I know. I realize how stupid it was for me to do now," I said.

"Why did you do it? What set you off?" He asked.

I was silent for a minute. I didn't really know how to tell him that I went crazy because I seen my ex girlfriend. I let out a long sigh. "Lilly was here. We made eye contact. It got to me. I'm sorry."

Dad let out a sigh, and he looked like he might cry himself. "I am so worried about you Miley," He said.

I felt guilty that I was causing him so much pain and worry. "I'm sorry daddy. I promise I'll do better."

"Well it's like this Miles, you have three options. Option one: Either Jackson or I will stay with you throughout the rest of your tour," He started.

I could already tell I didn't like where this was headed.

"Option two," He continued, "You can see a therapist twice weekly while you're on tour and that may or may not include medications."

It just keeps getting worse and worse. He took a long pause before speaking again.

"Or option three: You can pack up, and come home," He said.

"Absolutely not!" I protested, rising to my feet, "I can't just leave, my tour is already sold out for the next seven shows!"

"Well then what'll it be Miles, Option one or two?" He asked sternly.

I plopped back down on the couch, the battle lost. I thought about my possibly options, if I skipped out on therapy my dad would know about it and there's a chance he'd make me come home then, and I couldn't do that to my fans. But having my dad or Jackson around constantly asking if I'm okay, seems like it'd get a little annoying. I sighed looking back at my dad and making my decision in my mind. My dad seemed to know what I'd picked and nodded in agreement.

"Do I get to set some rules?" I asked.

"Like what?" My dad replied.

"Like I still want some privacy. And I don't expect to be asked 'Are you okay?' every 15 minutes," I said.

"Fair enough. And I don't expect you to break mirrors in your dressing rooms either," He responded.

Smart-ass hillbilly, and people wonder where I get it from. "Deal," I said, getting up to get a drink of water.

"Oh and Miley there's one more thing," Dad said, getting my attention, "You're tour has been shortened by 3 weeks. Sorry, I knew you'd pick option one and I have to be home for your brothers freshman orientation in the middle of August."

"It's okay, I understand," I said, not wanting Jackson to feel like he should take the back seat all the time.

"Well lets get packed up, Jackson's gotta head back to Malibu and we've gotta head to Texas for two weeks," He directed.

I sighed to myself. What have I gotten myself into? If I had gone with option two maybe I could've gotten some good medications and stayed chilled out all the time. I expect the next nine weeks to be as trying as ever.

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in._

_Should've known better than trying to let you go,_

_Cause here we go again..._

* * *

><p><em>Songs in order of appearance:<em>

_"Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato_

_"Heart on Fire" by Scars on 45_

_"Giving You Up" by Miley Cyrus_

**AN: I haven't decided if I'm going to do this chapter in Lilly's POV yet or not. If you would like to see it you can make that request. I can't promise when I will update again for sure, as finals are coming up, but that does bring good with it! Since finals are coming up, I'll be able to focus more of my time on writing. I know you're all wondering when they're getting back together, please be patient. I have lots of plans for this story and I do believe you will like them :) **

**As always, read and review!  
><strong>


	8. Move Along

**Hey I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, but school is officially out for the summer and I plan to get this story up soon! I have so many great ideas for this story, I know there are some of you who think they are never going to get back together, please be patient, Miley is hurt so I can't have her just run back into Lilly's arms. But I have several things in store for them, and I KNOW you're going to love it! I have done this chapter a little bit differently, it has both Miley and Lilly's POV, I do not plan to make that a habit, it just happened that way this time. Anyways, thank you to all of you still reading this. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilly's POV]<strong>

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay._

_I'm finally now believing..._

I still can't get that look she gave me out of my head. When her tear-laced eyes met mine for the last time I could see just how much she was hurting; and it killed me. And then hearing her sing those words to top it all off, I couldn't help but wondered, did she really mean them? Is she over me? Is she still in love with me?

My mind is swirling with all of these thought while I sit in the bathtub. I've been sitting in the water for a good hour now and I just can't bring myself to get out. I've asked myself a dozen times since that night, what should I do now? Should I try to contact Miley again, or do I just leave her alone? That's a sinking thought. My life feels like it's sinking.

Gathering my lungs full of air, I slip under water, being completely submerged. The pressure of the water pushes in on me against my lungs, instantly making me want to breath, and then I remember I can't. I ignore my brains plea for oxygen momentarily and just think of Miley. Can I move on? She's such a big part of my life, I don't know how to just leave that behind. To forget Miley would mean to forget half of who I am, because she make me, well … me. My eyes open underwater and I pop my head back up above the surface, immediately taking a huge gasp for air. I know now that if it takes my last breath, I'll make Miley see how sorry I am.

…...

**[Miley's POV]**

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking._

_When you fall, everyone stands._

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking,_

_With the life held in your,_

_Hands are shaking cold._

_These hands are meant to hold..._

Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker; All superheroes with their own villain to battle and their own kryptonite. Of course, I'm not battling Lex Luther, The Joker, or The Goblin. In my story, the villain is my kryptonite. Lilly Truscott is my downfall and I feel like everyone is waiting for me to go crazy again.

It's been two weeks since my concert in L.A., and I've played shows all across Texas. Next I'll be moving through the New England states along with New York, before playing my last show in Orlando, Florida. Even though I've got my dad with my now and I've been busy as ever, I haven't thought of anything except the eye-contact I made with Lilly in L.A. She looked hurt, it didn't make sense. I'm the one that should be hurt; aren't I?

I took a bite of my burger and looked up to see my dad giving me a questioning eye. We were on my tour bus for the remainder of the tour and had stopped for lunch at a small diner in Virginia for lunch before heading to Connecticut.

"How are things Miles?" He asked.

"Daddy didn't we have a 'no questions' rule?" I replied, looking away and taking another bite of my burger.

"I know, I know, I can't ask every 15 minutes. Believe me, I don't plan on asking again for about 30," He said with a cheesy grin.

I tried not to smile but his stupid grin was too much. "There's that beautiful smile," He said, "I've missed it, Miles."

"I've almost forgotten what it felt like to really smile," I said quietly, although I think my dad heard me.

"How are you... really?" He asked, a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"I'm fine. No broken mirrors," I said, trying to ease the tension with a joke.

My dad didn't laugh, but continued to hold the same serious regard, " I worry about you so much Miley."

I sighed and looked down at my lap, "I know daddy."

"What can I do to make things better for you?" He asked.

"I'll be okay daddy, I promise. I just want you to stop worrying so much okay? I promise I won't lose control like that again," I promised him.

"I'm a dad, it's my job to worry Miles. But I hope you won't ever put yourself in danger again," He said the last bit with a severe sternness and I just nodded my head.

We finished the rest of our lunch in silence and then got back on the tour bus. I announced that I wanted to take a nap and quickly retreated to the back to have some peace and quiet. I tossed back the covers to my bunk and crawled under them. There wasn't much light in the room at all, both of the side windows were shut for privacy. I stared up into the ceiling for what seemed like forever, afraid to close my eyes because every time that I did, I saw the most beautiful blond hair and glowing blue eyes known to mankind. Somehow she manages to break through my resolve every time, and she's not even here. I thought back to our first kiss; it had started our relationship.

_*Flashback*_

_ I was hurriedly picking up around my room, preparing for Lilly to come over. I had just finished picking up the last of my clothes and shoved them into my closet when I heard the doorbell downstairs ring. I nervously made my way downstairs and opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Lilly. _

"_Hey Miles, I brought some movies for us to watch," She said, holding up a handful of DVD's. _

"_Cool," I said, letting her come in, and leading us to my room. _

_ An hour later found us watching some action movie that I wasn't paying attention to at all. I couldn't help but look over at Lilly every so often. I looked over at her again and noticed that she was staring at me. Her ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they drew closer to me. Lilly put her hand on my cheek, rubbing her thumb against it lightly, causing me to smile._

_ I closed the remaining gap between us and captured her lips with mine. Her lips were velvet and her kiss was everything I had dreamed it would be and so much more. Lilly kissed my bottom lip, nibbling it lightly before pulling back completely. _

"_I've wanted to do that for a while now," She confessed, lacing her hand with mine._

_I smiled. "Me too, you have no idea," I said shyly._

"_So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Lilly asked hopefully. _

"_Of course," I said, leaning in to kiss her again. _

_*End Flashback*_

Our first kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. It wasn't my first kiss with a girl, but it was the first time I felt something so strongly. They say that you're supposed to feel sparks but I swear I felt fireworks. I was still 15 then but Lilly had already turned 16. Its crazy how I remember certain things with so much detail, and other things seem like just a blur. If you asked me now what was said between Lilly and I the night before I left, I really couldn't tell you. All I remember is both of us crying, and Lilly begging for me not to leave.

I sighed and repositioned myself in the bed. I raised the privacy covering on the window and could see the bus rolling down the interstate. The dark tint on the windows prevented anyone from seeing in and I continued to watch as the bus passed car after car. When you're a several ton tour bus on the interstate you've got no choice but to move along, so I guess I needed to start doing the same. From this moment forward, I will move along.

_When all you gotta keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know you do..._

* * *

><p><em>"Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls<br>_

_"Move Along" The All-American Rejects  
><em>

__**Sometimes I have to remind myself to just "move along". I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'll have to look at my notes for this story to make for sure, but I believe that the next chapter is the one that Miley returns back to Malibu! So I wonder what will happen then? You'll just have to read to find out. So review!  
><strong>


	9. Open Book

**I know I promised a quicker update and I'm slacking but my girlfriend is currently keeping me pretty busy at the moment ;) But anyways here is this chapter and hopefully you'll be happy with some of the things that happen in it. The pace picks up from here but so does the drama so don't stop reading yet! and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV] <strong>

_The broken locks were a warning,_

_You got inside of my head._

_I tried my best to be guarded, _

_I'm an open book instead..._

I looked out the plane window to see Malibu below me, I was almost home. Coming home is definitely bittersweet. I'm extremely happy to see my brother again and to not have my dad following me around 24/7, but the first person on my mind when I step off the plane is Lilly. Time has helped the healing process but the scar six monthswithout Lilly has been a constant struggle. Not only did Miley do without Lilly, Hannah did without Lola.

Pushing her out of my mind, I ignore the familiar aching in my chest as I followed my dad to go collect our luggage. I was thankful that we didn't have to ride all the way back across the country in that tour bus, that would've been a nightmare. After getting all of my luggage, and the only bag my dad had with him, we made our way out to find Jackson waiting to pick us up.

"Jackson!" I squealed, throwing my arms around my brother.

"I missed you too Miles," He said with a laugh, hugging me back.

I laughed too. "I missed you Jackson," I said, releasing him.

Dad hugged Jackson too. "Well kids lets go home," he said, directing us towards the parking lot.

Jackson took my luggage and fell into step beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly with a smile. I smiled in return as we reached the truck. After helping load up the bags, I climbed in the front seat, ready to be home for once.

I continued to look out the window in silence the entire way home. I watched as the ocean came into view and I knew that it would be one of the first places to visit now that I'm home. I even noticed that dad took the long way home to avoid passing Lilly's, not that it mattered; I felt pretty confident in being able to face her now, not that I particularly wanted to. I had learned to be strong for myself and I felt like I was in a good place emotionally.

The moment we arrived home I went straight up to my room with my bags. My room was exactly as I left it nearly six months ago; there were still clothe on the floor, the bed was still unmade, and I still had pictures of me and Lilly everywhere.

The pictures surrounded me and broke a floodgate of memories and emotions. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't expecting to be reminded of our relationship so soon, and I had completely forgotten about all the pictures in my room. I didn't want to cry but now I had an extreme feeling of loneliness. I let out a long sigh. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see my dad standing there.

"Hey daddy," I said, secretly glad for the interruption.

"Hey Miles. You settlin' in okay?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered. After a moment of silence I asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah actually I'm cooking supper and Jackson's been terrible at keeping the groceries stocked. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind running to the store for me real quick," He asked hesitantly.

I thought for a second; I can't spend the rest of my life in my room, might as well go. "Sure daddy," I said.

"Thanks bud. I just need these few things," He said, handing me a piece of paper and some money.

I stuffed the paper and money in my pocket and grabbed the keys to my jeep. Hopping in the drivers seat and turning the key in the ignition, I headed to the grocery store closest to home. When I got there I was surprised to see that they were pretty busy. I luckily found a vacant parking spot a few rows from the door and hopped out.

I headed inside the store and looked at the first item on the list, Cooking Oil. I walked towards where I thought it would be to begin my search. When I got to the aisle I seen that it was packed with other shoppers so I decided I'd pick it up when the aisle cleared. I wasn't really paying attention when I turned around and I walked right into someone, nearly sending us both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I began apologizing before actually looking up to see who I had ran in to. When I did finally look up, my eyes met with familiar ocean blue eyes and it was only then that I noticed the golden blond hair that I loved so much.

Lilly didn't say anything, she just continued to stare like she couldn't believe it was really me standing in front of her. And honestly, I was having a hard time believing the situation myself. I stood there only a second longer before I decided it would be best to leave. I turned around and had only made it a step when Lilly spoke.

"I tried to call you," She finally said.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I know," I replied, not looking at her.

"Will you look at me?" Lilly requested sadly and her voice almost broke.

"I find it a little hard to," I said honestly. Conversation was silent again and I almost thought that Lilly had went away but just as I was about to walk off again, she continued to talk.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Something about the word 'sorry' made me want to turn around and scream; I hated that word now. I finally turned around and looked at her to see that she was teary-eyed. "Why do you keep saying that?" I demanded.

"Because I am," She said, taking a step forward. I instantly took a step back.

"Sorry doesn't change what happened Lilly," I told her.

"It's a start," She suggested.

"A start to what?" I asked, almost agitated.

Lilly could tell that I was getting angry with her and didn't reply to it, instead she said, "I've missed you so much Miles."

Her statement caught me off guard. I didn't really know how to answer; I had missed her like crazy but I didn't want to tell her that. "We broke up," I finally said, lamely.

Lilly's face held a frown and she looked like she was caught up in an internal battle. "I know. But I've missed my best friend," She finally said.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I had never considered the option of ever even talking to Lilly again, let alone being friends with her again. But I had missed my best friend. I had missed my girlfriend too but Lilly had lost the chance to be with me like that. Again, I was at a loss for words so I decided to go with the truth.

"Me too," I stated.

Lilly smiled at hearing me say that and as much as I wanted to smile too, I didn't let myself. "Do you wanna go grab a coffee later, maybe we can talk?" She suggested.

"Sure," I said, surprising even myself with my quick response. Then I remembered that I was getting groceries for my dad. "But I have to get these groceries and take them home so can we meet up later?"

Lilly looked slightly crestfallen but nodded her head anyways.

"Okay. 'The Daily Grind' at 6 o'clock?" I asked.

She nodded, "See you then."

"Okay, bye Lilly," I said, turning to go get the groceries dad needed.

My mind was on autopilot as I got the groceries and headed home. I couldn't quite wrap my brain around what had happened. I had agreed to get coffee with Lilly, the girl who had broke my heart, and part of me was actually kind of happy about that. What. The. Fuck. What was I thinking?

I half-way wanted to call her and cancel, but something inside of me told me to go anyways. When I got home, I dropped off the groceries and headed straight up to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I let out a long sigh. It was 4 o'clock now so that only gave me two hours to prepare for meeting Lilly. My head was pounding as I thought of the possibilities. One day back at home and already I'm starting to feel like my life is an open book to her. I'm trying my damnedest to be guarded, but Lilly has a way of weakening my resolve.

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes,  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Broken" by Lifehouse<br>_

__**I know I've already used the song before but the song actually inspired the idea for this story so it fits alot in here. I think I'll put the next chapter up in Lilly's POV. Maybe we'll see a turn of events from now on? I dunno you'll have to keep reading! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
><strong>


	10. Right Here

**Hello! I could apologize for my lack of updates but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. I've let nursing school control my life BUT the semester is almost over and I'm having to take a semester off for surgery so I WILL finish this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilly's POV]<strong>

_If you chose to walk away,_

_I'd still be right here waiting._

_Searching for the things to say,_

_To keep you right here waiting..._

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest and my palms are starting to sweat. To say I am a nervous wreck would be putting it mildly. My mind is still in shock that I asked Miley to go out for coffee, and even more so that she agreed. I walked in to The Daily Grind at ten til and was relieved that it wasn't too busy.

I knew Miley wouldn't be here yet so I ordered a latte for me and a cappuccino for her, and took a seat at a table away from other people. I nervously tapped my fingers on the table and checked my phone to see that it was six o'clock. I looked up and still didn't see any sign of Miley. My heart began to beat faster, if that was even possible at this point, and negative thoughts ran through my mind. What if Miley wasn't coming? Did she only agree so I would leave her alone?

I didn't realize I was staring at the table until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Miley standing there awkwardly. I took a moment longer to study her face; her eyes were still the beautiful shade of slate-blue I remember and her long brown hair fell in waves past her shoulders. Then I noticed her lips, and instantly missed how they felt on mine. Trying to ease the tension I offered her the seat across from me. She accepted and sat in front of her cappuccino.

"Is this mine?" She asked, gesturing towards the drink.

I nodded in response, "I figured I would go ahead and order for you, it's cappuccino."

Her face light up and she smiled, "My favorite!"

"I remembered," I said, smiling to her. Our eyes locked and I could see that she was having some sort of internal struggle with herself. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I looked away.

"So how was your tour?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was pretty busy, honestly. I didn't have much time to myself at all. I did get to go to some pretty cool places though," She said.

I remembered Oliver saying that Miley was in London, where I know she had always wanted to go, but I couldn't tell her he had told me that. "Sounds great," I said nervously.

Miley rubbed the back of her neck and stared idly at her drink. I could tell that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked up to speak but when she opened her mouth, she didn't say anything. Our eyes met again and this time neither of us looked away. I could see my reflection in her eyes, but behind that, I could see the hurt and confusion that I had caused her.

I didn't think I'd have more than one chance to get her back so I took a breath and spoke, "Miley, I-."

"I can't do this with you again Lilly," She said, interrupting me and shattering all illusions of hope in my mind.

I was somewhat shocked by her bluntness, but then again, Miley never was one for beating around the bush. "Why not?" I asked.

The question floated around in my mind and Miley looked as if she was searching for an answer to it. Her eyes were shiny and I realized that she was close to tears. I didn't look away from her, still waiting for her to say something. Miley glanced down at her hands and then up at me again and I could see that a tear had pooled and was waiting to drop down her cheek. I immediately wanted to wipe the tear away before it could fall but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I just..." Miley started, wiping the tear away before it fell down her face. "I just can't," She said, standing up and making her way to the door.

I almost couldn't believe what was happening. It took my brain a second to register that the love of my life was walking away. It took my brain even less time to tell my legs to move as fast as they could to stop that from happening. I nearly ran out the door to catch up to her. I spotted her almost to her car at the end of the block.

"Miley wait!" I called. Miley didn't turn around to see me running up to her, but she did stop.

When I got up to her she finally turned around. "It's not gonna happen Lilly. Just drop it," She said, holding back more tears.

I was on the verge of anger; knowing that even though she was trying to act like she didn't care, I knew she did by the look in her eyes. "Quit fighting so fucking hard against this," it sort of came out as an angry plea but I was beyond control of my emotions.

"You broke my heart," Miley responded back with equal intensity. The venom in her tone and in her words stung my heart like a snake bite.

The watering of my eyes spilled over and ran down my cheeks. Hearing her say those words hurt me to the very core. "I know. And I'm sorry. I wish I was able to show you how much I truly mean that. I broke my own heart when I hurt you. But I promise Miley, I will never EVER hurt you again. Just give me one chance to prove it," I begged, sincerely meaning every word.

Miley stood there in silence and I let myself begin to get my hopes up that she was really considering to give me another chance.

…...

**[Miley's POV]**

_And if I chose to walk away, _

_Would you be right here waiting? _

_Searching for the things to say, _

_To keep me right here waiting..._

What do I do? This girl, the girl I was so in love with, is standing in front of me begging for another chance. Do I say yes; just cave in so easily after everything I've overcome? Or do I turn around and walk away from everything we had? Why is everything so hard and every choice seems like the wrong one?

I looked up at Lilly to see her staring back at me, obviously waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't ready to make such a big decision on demand. My head felt like it was spinning and I might pass out. My eyes locked with Lilly's and I could see all of her emotions displayed before me. I needed more time to think about it.

"I'll call you later," I said, getting in my jeep and leaving Lilly standing there with a shocked and somewhat apprehensive look on her face. I couldn't hardly believe I'd said it either.

I drove at an almost illegal speed all the way home. When I pulled in my driveway I sat idly staring at my steering wheel. I went through a lot of pain and grief while I was on tour but yet something kept me from pulling away from Lilly. Its like my heart is made of metal and Lilly is a magnet. I finally got out of my vehicle and walked inside. I was greeted by my dad in the kitchen.

"Where did you go bud?" He asked, looking concerned as usual.

I let out a long sigh, knowing that there would be no sense in lying. "I ran into Lilly when I went to get groceries and we met for coffee," I explained.

Daddy's face shone deep concern. "Miley why didn't you tell m? Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yes daddy I'm fine. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry," I answered.

Dad motioned for us to sit down at the table. I sat down opposite of him and stared at my hands. "So what happened when you met for coffee?"

I filled my dad in on everything that happened, from our conversation in the store to me telling Lilly I'd call her. He sat quietly and listened to me. When I was finished with my story I looked to see if he was going to say anything.

"Are you going to call her?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make this decision for you bud, only you can. Listen to your heart. You know I'll always stand behind you," He encouraged.

I just nodded and excused myself to go to my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Listen to my heart," I repeated out loud. What does that even mean? What if my heart takes me down the wrong path? I reached in my pocket and got my phone out. I looked through my contacts until my thumb hovered over Lilly's name. I quickly made my decision, knowing there was no turning back now, and clicked on her name.

Three rings before an answer, "Hello?"

_But you always find a way, _

_To keep me right here waiting..._

* * *

><p><em>Song: "Right Here" by Staind<em>

__**AN: I know it's not a very long chapter but it was kind of hard to get back in the swing of things. I promise not to let this story go unfinished. I hope you enjoyed. I hope to start writing on the next chapter immediately and have another chapter up before my Thanksgiving break is up! ****Reviews are always appreciated :)  
><strong>


	11. The Last Time

**New Chapter! Yay! I don't have an apology suitable enough to explain my lapse in updates. I'm using all my free time to write, but sadly I don't get very much free time. I hope that I haven't disappointed you guys too much and I hope I still have readers out there. This story actually doesn't have but a few more chapters left. I have a few events in my head that I want to play out between them but it will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters. Hope you stick with me to the end! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Miley's POV]<strong>

_Found myself at your door, _

_Just like all those times before. _

_I'm not sure how I got there, _

_All roads they lead me here..._

Three rings before an answer, "Hello?"

"Hi," I said after a brief pause. I had made up my mind to call her but now I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak but words wouldn't form. Maybe I shouldn't have called.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, checking to see if I was still on the line. She sounded nervous and almost afraid that I wouldn't respond.

"Lilly we need to be on the same page here," I said.

Lilly didn't reply so I continued, "I have so many things going on in my head right now its impossible for me to even think. I just need time; I need us to talk, to start with our friendship. I know that's not really what you wanna hear." I surprised myself a little with that. Three hours ago I wasn't even sure I wanted a friendship with her, and now I was wanting to start with it.

Lilly cleared her throat before answering, "I would love to start with our friendship. I think we need to talk too." She sounded like she wanted to say more but she didn't.

"Okay," I said, not knowing what to say next.

"Okay. How about we start out simple; the mall tomorrow?" Lilly offered.

I smiled to myself, remembering all the fun times we've had at the mall, "I'll meet you there at noon?"

"Noon it is," Lilly replied, and I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I hung up the phone and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I was really going to see Lilly tomorrow; and we are going to be 'friends'. Is this really happening? Part of me feels like I'm trapped in a weird dream; The other part of me wants to have fun tomorrow with Lilly. I also couldn't help but to remember the last time I was at the mall with Lilly. It wasn't long before we broke up and we were just having a shopping day. We held hands and laughed and talked of forever.

I wiped a forming tear from my eye. Sometimes the memories are still painful. I hate to admit that I wish things hadn't happened the way they did. But they did and we can't turn back time, no matter how much we want to. I sighed to myself and looked at the clock. It was nearing 10 o'clock. I hadn't realized it had gotten so late, or that I was so tired.

I got up from my bed, and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. My eyes felt heavy as soon as my head hit the pillow. I closed my eyes and replayed the day's events. _'I'm home one day and I'm already facing the reason I left,' _I thought to myself before drifting to sleep.

_Right before your eyes, _

_I'm breaking, no past;_

_No reasons why, _

_Just you and me..._

…...

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before._

_You wear your best apology, _

_But I was there to watch you leave..._

**[Lilly's POV]**

I got up early to prepare for my day at the mall with Miley. I was going to make today count for something. Today is my chance to make Miley see that I mean it when I say I'll never hurt her again. I'm still a little shocked that she agreed to come to the mall with me, even more-so that she wants to be friends.

Its going to be hard to go to the mall with her and not hold her hand or put my arm around her. I want so bad to feel her lips on mine again or to just feel her touch. The desire is almost enough to drive me insane. I tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. Truth be told, I am so nervous that I might pass out from over excitement. Just in the last ten minutes I had changed my outfit no less than five times. I wanted to impress Miley, if that is even possible at this point.

I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black v-neck halter top, simple but cute. I wore my hair curly and applied a touch of make-up. Grabbing a piece of toast on the way out the door, I jumped in my car and drove towards the Malibu Mall.

Thankfully the mall wasn't too busy and I was able to get a decent parking spot. Miley had texted me and told me to meet her in our favorite store, Boardwalk. I got out of the car with my tote bag and went in the closest mall entrance. I began to get more nervous by the second as I navigated my way through the mall to meet Miley.

When I reached Boardwalk, I could see Miley near the back looking at shirts. By this time, my hands had gone clammy, my throat felt like it was closing, and I doubt I could even remember my name. Gathering up the nerve to walk in the store, I allowed my feet to take me forward. Unfortunately for me, I was so nervous that I stumbled forward and nearly fell. Managing to catch my balance and hoping no one had seen my display of stupidity, I looked up to see Miley looking right at me. Her face gave way to a gorgeous grin, and it was obvious that she wanted to laugh.

"_Shit she had to see. Looks like things are already off to a good start," _I sarcastically thought to myself.

I could feel my cheeks reddening as I sauntered over to Miley. Once in closer proximity, I noticed her attire. She dressed for torture today, wearing a shirt that showed a wonderful amount of cleavage and her short white-jean shorts that always drove me crazy; exposing those gorgeous tan legs that seemed to go on for days. She left the natural curl in her hair today, which I used to always tell her was my favorite on her. She looked absolutely stunning, making the growing desire inside me even more intense.

"Hi," I managed to say.

"Hey Lilly," She said, another smile forming.

We stood there in an awkward silence for what felt like forever. I wondered if she was beginning to regret meeting me. She began looking through shirts again, occasionally asking me what I thought of some of them.

Trying to get conversation going, I decided to ask her about the tour again. "So were you always busy when you were on tour?"

She seemed a little shocked by my question but answered easily, "I was either really busy, or really bored. There really wasn't a happy medium. Thankfully I was busy most of the time or I probably would've gone insane."

"You mentioned that you did some sight-seeing," I began, leaving the statement open for whatever

answer she wanted to give.

"Oh yeah!," She began to get excited. "I was in London for a few days and I got to see some pretty cool places there. And Jackson came to visit me then."

"That's awesome! I know you always wanted to go to London," I said, excited myself.

Miley's smile faltered a little, "Yeah it was really beautiful. I'd like to go back under different circumstances."

My face held a confused expression. I couldn't tell if she meant that because of the tour, or something else. I decided to drop it for the moment. "Did your dad ever come visit you?"

"Well he came to the concert at L.A.; and after that he stayed with me through the rest of my tour," She said.

She didn't mention seeing me at that concert and I didn't bring it up, figuring that it would be best to save it for a later conversation. I thought it was a little odd that her dad would just stay with her for the remainder of her tour but I didn't question her. Not wanting to aggravate her with all of my tour-related questions, I directed the attention to the clothes again. Before too long we had fell into a comfortable conversation.

We walked and talked through various stores, almost like old times. Both of us tried on several new clothes, not really buying anything. By the time Miley mentioned getting food at the food court, we had began to laugh easily around each other. I was surprised at how fast we relaxed around each other and it gave me hope for a fresh start. I almost felt as if nothing had happened. And at the same time, I was terribly afraid to get my hopes up only for everything to come crashing down.

After getting our food, we sat down at a table away from the other shoppers. I tried hard to concentrate on my burger so I wouldn't stare at Miley. Every time I look into her blue-gray eyes I seem to get lost in them and it becomes nearly impossible to look away. We ate in silence for what seemed like forever. Surprisingly it was Miley who broke the silence.

"So Lil what have you been up to these past few months?" Miley asked. I tried to contain a smile when I heard her call me 'Lil' for the first time since we started talking again.

"Work mostly," I replied, realizing that I had pretty much done nothing but work since she left. I had picked up as much overtime as possible just to keep my mind distracted from her.

Miley's expression turned unreadable and then she said, "That doesn't sound like much fun. Didn't you get out at all?"

"Not really," I answered honestly, "I went to Oliver's a few times but that's it really. Except the Hannah Montana concerts."

"Concerts?" Miley asked, looking confused, "You mean my L.A. concert right?"

"_Didn't she know?" _I thought.

"The L.A. concert and one of your concerts in Texas a few weeks after you left," I answered.

"You came to Texas?" Miley asked, shock evident in her voice.

I nodded, just as shocked that she didn't know, "Lola came to try to explain things and get you back, but security told me she wasn't allowed backstage. So instead I bought a ticket and watched the show from one of the upper-stadium seats."

Miley seemed to be facing an internal struggle, "I had no idea."

We fell back into silence as we finished our meals. Miley appeared to be deep in thought and I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. After a short internal battle of my own, I decided that this was it, my chance to open the door for us. I am standing on a ledge and my only options are to jump or runaway and not look back. I am going to jump.

"What are you thinking about?" I mustered up the courage to ask.

Miley didn't answer immediately. She just brought her eyes up to meet mine and I could see the emotions swirling behind them. We held eye-contact for what could have been ages for all I knew. Finally she averted her eyes and stared at her hands in her lap. Miley looked back up momentarily to see that I was still waiting for her response.

"Us," She finally answered, her voice so low I almost didn't hear her.

I sat there quietly as I let her response register with my brain. "Us?" I repeated. She nodded.

"How is it you do this Lilly?" She asked, leaving me completely confused. "How is it that you are able to have this effect on me?"

"Miley I-," I began, before being cut off.

"You cheated on me Lilly and it hurt me so much. I left to get away from the pain. I went through so much, you have no idea. Yet here I am, two days after returning, at the mall with you and almost like nothing ever happened. I want to hate you but then I see you and I realize I can't. I can't hate you Lilly. How is it that you are able to just make me forget all of the bad things?" She had began to talk louder, but thankfully she hadn't drawn a crowd.

Miley stood up from her chair and I stood up on instinct. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Miley let out a long breath. "I had fun today Lilly. I need to go somewhere to be alone and think. I'll talk to you later," She said, walking away.

I sat back down at the table, completely at a loss for words. I wasn't even sure what had just happened. I couldn't get my mind off her saying that she couldn't hate me. And I also became aware of the fact that she had once again left me sitting alone. Knowing that there was no point in me just sitting there, I decided to go home and try to do some thinking as well.

_Right before your eyes,  
>I'm aching, run fast<br>Nowhere to hide,  
>Just you and me… <em>

* * *

><p><em>Song: "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody (Snow Patrol)<br>_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried not to make it too boring but some of the things just had to happen in order to set it up for the rest of the story. I would appreciate reviews or even PMs, I need all the encouragement I can get! Until next time...  
><strong>


	12. Try

**I'm back again! Yes I am still writing and yes I will finish the story! I hope that I still have people out there reading this. I will do my best to get an update up soon. **

**The song in this chapter is "Try" by Pink** [put at the beginning as a request from ShelbieAnn ;)]

**Thanks to everyone still reading and still wanting Miley and Lilly back together :) Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>[Miley's<strong> POV]<strong>

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
>More than just a couple times<br>Why do we fall in love so easy?  
>Even when it's not right<br>_

What's wrong with me? I feel like a crazy person. One minute I'm wanting to ignore Lilly's existence and the next I'm practically running into her arms. I can't deny that I miss being with Lilly, and not just as her friend. But how do I forgive her for cheating? And even if I can forgive her, how do I forget; Forget all the hurt, forget my near psychotic breakdown on tour, and forget everything I've been through in the past several months? How do I trust her again... What if I can't?

I've now laid here on my bed in the same position for the past few hours, staring at the ceiling, asking myself all these questions. And not once have I been able to answer myself. I can't help but be afraid that if I give Lilly another chance I'll just get hurt again. I don't know if I can take going through it more than once. Then another voice in my head reminds me of how much I miss Lilly and my mind starts to replay good memories. At one point in my life, not too long ago, Lilly was everything to me; my breath, my heartbeat, my life, and in an instant it had been taken from me.

It doesn't seem fair. We were supposed to be that couple that everyone talked about, the high school sweethearts that made it through everything. We were supposed to start a family and grow old together. But could we still do that; could we get back on track as if nothing had ever happened? That seems to be the ultimate question. I knew in my head and in my heart what I wanted, but what I didn't know is if Lilly could promise her loyalty forever.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I shouted.

The door opened to reveal my dad. "Supper's ready, I made your favorite!"

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry," I said.

My dad let out a sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong Miles?" He asked, voice full of concern.

I looked at my dad and attempted a half-smile. "Nothing daddy. I'm just tired," I lied, immediately feeling horrible because I never lie to my dad.

Dad gave me a knowing look. "Is it Lilly?" He asked cautiously. I nodded but didn't speak, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He prodded.

"I don't even know where to begin," I admitted.

"Do you still love her?" He asked.

I looked up at him and a tear ran down my cheek as I nodded. I quickly buried my face in my knees. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and kissed my head. I looked back up to him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You know, bud, your momma almost left me once," He said solemnly.

My mouth dropped a little in shock, "Why?"

Dad shrugged, "I didn't have my priorities in order. I was out partying with the guys and hanging at the bar instead of helping her with Jackson. It took a lot to win her back but she gave me another chance, then we had you."

"You never told me?" I said, still in shock. "You and mom seemed so perfect together."

He nodded. "We were Miles, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a few bumps in the road. My point is, that love will find a way. If it's meant to be, it will be."

"What if Lilly and I aren't meant to be?" I asked.

"Do you really believe that?" He shot back.

I didn't answer him but he knew I didn't believe that we weren't meant for each other. We sat in silence for several moments. My mind was racing but yet I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions that needed answering and no idea how to find the answers.

"What do I do next daddy?" I asked.

"I can't answer that one for ya. Talk to Lilly, listen to what she has to say, and then do what your heart tells you," He answered.

I smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Anytime, now how about we go downstairs and eat before the food gets cold?" He said with a laugh.

I nodded and followed him downstairs. Now it was time to let Lilly come to me. If she wanted this as bad as she seems to, then it shouldn't take long. I just hope that I'm not jumping off a cliff without a parachute on this one.

…...

**[Lilly's POV]**

_Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try..._

"What now, Oliver?" I asked as we walked toward the pier. I had been asking myself that question ever since Miley left me at the mall.

"Hmm," Oliver pondered, "It sounds to me like Miley is starting to open up to you."

I looked at him like there was a purple alien sitting on his head. "How do ya figure that? That's the second time she's walked away from me since shes been home," I asked incredulously.

Oliver was quick to respond, "She let you know what she was feeling Lilly. And she told you she'd talk to you later, she didn't just walk off."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks; Oliver was right, she was starting to open up to me.

"Oliver, you're right! But what do I do?" I had answered one question and ended up with another.

Oliver, looking highly pleased with himself, replied, "Well she said she'd talk to you later, so maybe she's waiting on you to make the move."

"But I don't know how Oliver! I can't just march up to her front door and demand that she tell me everything going on in her head! I need to sweep her off her feet," I nearly shouted.

By now we had made it to the pier and sat down at a table by Rico's new shop. Oliver got up to get himself a pretzel and drink and I stayed at the table. I was at a loss for words. I needed a chance to explain to Miley what happened at the party and make her see how sorry I am. It needs to be special, something that will make it stand out. Almost as if he had been reading my mind, Oliver reappeared with a flier in his hand and a cheesy grin on his face. He sat down and handed the paper to me.

The paper read:

**Party at the Pier - End of Summer Bash****!**

**Live Music, Awesome Rides, Great Food and a Fireworks Show!**

**Friday August 15th 6 p.m. to Midnight**

My face lit up as I reread the words, "This is perfect!"

"Mhmm. It's the perfect opportunity for you to sweep Miley off her feet," Oliver replied, proud of himself.

My good mood was suddenly halted, "But how do I know if she'll even be there?"

Oliver looked at me like I was crazy, "Ask her to go with you duh!"

"Yeah I can do that!" I replied feeling silly.

"Yeah," He said mocking my stupidity.

"Shut up. I've got to go ask her now!" I replied, getting up from the table with the flier in hand.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards Miley's house. By the time I reached Miley's back deck, my lungs felt like they were gonna explode in my chest. I allowed myself a moment to catch my breath. I took a deep breath in, stuffing down my anxiety, and knocked on Miley's back door. A moment later, Mr. Stewart appeared at the door.

"Hey Lilly," Mr. Stewart said, as friendly as ever.

"Hi Mr. S. Is Miley home?" I asked.

"Yep just a second," He replied before yelling for Miley to come to the door.

I stood awkwardly waiting for Miley to appear. When she got to the door, she looked a little shocked to see me. For a brief moment I thought that it might have been a bad idea to just show up without warning, but then she gave a little smile and came outside to stand on the deck with me.

"Hey Lilly what brings you by?" She asked.

"Oh-h umm," I stuttered and handed her the flier.

She looked the flier over and then looked back at me, waiting for me to say something.

"It sounds like fun and... umm if you... umm weren't busy... umm maybe... umm," I began. _Great job Lilly, stutter like an idiot!_

Miley didn't reply but waited for me to finish what I was saying.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Miley, would you like to go with me to the Pier this Friday?" I managed to ask.

"Sure I'd love to," She said with a small smile.

"Great!" I said, ecstatic beyond belief.

"Meet me at my house around 6 Friday and we'll walk there together," She suggested.

"Okay, I'll see ya then," I replied.

"See you then Lilly," Miley said.

_You gotta get up and try, try, try... _


End file.
